RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race (Season 1)
Season 1 of RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race consists of 9 episodes. The season premiered on June 23rd, 2018. The season ended on June 26th, 2018. Plot overview Characters found in acting challenges from previous seasons of RuPaul's Drag Race compete against one another to be crowned America's Next Acting Challenge Superstar. On June 26th, LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch was crowned the winner. Lady TaTa and Uncle Dick were the Runners-Up. Actavia won the title of 'Miss Congeniality'. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Popping Tongues? I am a Tongue." * '''Main Challenge: Shoot a promotional video for the show. Deliver a sassy tagline, along with a fantastic tongue pop. * Runway Theme: Supersized Tongue Fantasy * Main Challenge Winner: Dyslexa * Main Challenge Prize: Free tongue piercing * Bottom Two: Parah Salin and Tasha Salad * Lip-Sync Song: "Dancing Queen" by ABBA * Eliminated: Tasha Salad * Farewell Message: "I did my besht! But in the end, I cant contshrol my lishp! Thanksh for the opportunity! xoxo Tasha Salad" 'Episode 2: ''"Nicole Paige Brooks: The Rusical" * '''Guest Judge: Nicole Paige Brooks * Mini Challenge: Write and recite a poem about your hometown. * Mini Challenge Winners: Actavia and Sharon Frockavich * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Star in a musical inspired by Nicole Paige Brooks, her childhood in Atlanta, her acrylic toenails, and how she thought she found a friend in Raven. * Runway Theme: Acrylic Toenails * Main Challenge Winner: Actavia * Main Challenge Prize: A hug from Nicole Paige Brooks * Bottom Two: Chocolate Chip Cookie and Parah Salin * Lip-Sync Song: "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" by En Vogue * Eliminated: Parah Salin * Farewell Message: "I cock-a-doodle-DON'T think I should be going home! But am I thankful for the opportunity? You betcha! -Parah Salin" 'Episode 3: ''"X-Rated Queens" * '''Mini Challenge: Take a smokin' hot selfie. * Mini Challenge Winner: Sharon Frockavich * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the contestants for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Advertise a Drag Race XXX parody with another contestant. * Runway Theme: Blossoming Roses and Blossoming Bootyholes * Main Challenge Winners: LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch and Uncle Dick * Main Challenge Prize: Tickets to a Morgan McMichaels meet & greet * Bottom Two: Dyslexa and Sharon Frockavich * Lip-Sync Song: "The Ankh Song" by Yuhua Hamasaki * Eliminated: Sharon Frockavich * Farewell Message: "Yeah that's all you've got! Two big feet, and ugly FUCKING shoes! S.F." 'Episode 4: ''"Painted for the Gods" * '''Mini Challenge: Hold your breath for as long as possible. * Mini Challenge Winner: Lady TaTa * Mini Challenge Prize: An oxygen tank * Main Challenge: Do your makeup before you enter the gates of heaven. * Runway Theme: Heavenly Lerks * Main Challenge Winner: Lady TaTa * Main Challenge Prize: A visit from a dead relative. * Bottom Two: Dyslexa and Sister Mary Koont * Lip-Sync Song: "Horn Concerto #1 in D" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Eliminated: Sister Mary Koont * Farewell Message: "Good luck throughout the rest of the competition, CHILDREN! Stay holy! -Sister Mary Koont" Actavia= |-| Chocolate Chip Cookie= |-| Dyslexa= |-| Lady TaTa= |-| LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch= |-| Sister Mary Koont= |-| Uncle Dick= 'Episode 5: ''"Animal Abuse" * '''Mini Challenge: Make some barnyard noises. * Mini Challenge Winner: Uncle Dick * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the animals to the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Transform a helpless, innocent animal into a glamorous drag queen! * Runway Theme: Alexis Michelle's Native American Look * Main Challenge Winner: Chocolate Chip Cookie * Main Challenge Prize: First to stand in line for the buffet after the runway! * Bottom Two: Actavia and Uncle Dick * Lip-Sync Song: The first 17 seconds of "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A 'Episode 6: ''"Big Tiddy Goth GFs" * '''Mini Challenge: Sing the national anthem. * Mini Challenge Winners: Uncle Dick and LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Form an emo girl group and perform an original song in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: Big Tiddy Goth GF * Main Challenge Winner: Uncle Dick * Main Challenge Prize: A real fossil! * Bottom Two: Chocolate Chip Cookie and LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch * Lip-Sync Song: The last 3 minutes and 54 seconds of "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Chocolate Chip Cookie * Farewell Message: Thanks ladies! -CCC (P.S. If you wanted to do some MEMORABLE drag, I could give you some tips.) 'Episode 7: ''"Head Cheerleader is Gonna Be Me" * '''Mini Challenge: Draw a picture of another contestant. * Mini Challenge Winner: Dyslexa * Mini Challenge Prize: Nothing lol * Main Challenge: Re-enact your favourite drag race moment. * Runway Theme: Dairy Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch * Main Challenge Prize: Monét X Change's Sponge Dress * Bottom Two: Actavia and Uncle Dick * Lip-Sync Song: "Mad World" by Gary Jules * Eliminated: Actavia * Farewell Message: "Even as a rocket scientist, I have no idea how that ugly ass cross-dresser sent me home. Halleloo! Yours truly, Actavia" 'Episode 8: ''"LadyBoy" * '''Main Challenge: Final four performance of Tyra Sanchez's performance of LadyBoy by RuPaul from Season 2, Episode 6 of RuPaul's Drag Race. * Runway Theme: Tyra is a Complete Bitch * Main Challenge Winner: Lady TaTa * Main Challenge Prize: A lifetime supply of tarantula eggs * Bottom Two: Dyslexa and LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch * Lip-Sync Song: "LadyBoy" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Dyslexa * Farewell Message: "Okay girl! Okay henny! Okay Mary! Okurrrrr! -Dyslexa" 'Episode 9: ''"Finale" * '''Winner of RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race: LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch * Runners-Up: Lady TaTa, Uncle Dick * Miss Congeniality: Actavia Category:Joke Seasons Category:Seasons Category:RudePaul